


The First Date - 5 Drabbles

by CL_Avery



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Dates, Boys Kissing, First Dates, Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CL_Avery/pseuds/CL_Avery
Summary: Lily has finally agreed to go on a date with James. He is not expecting it. And panics. Big time.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729282
Kudos: 21





	The First Date - 5 Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> The usual disclaimers apply. This is fan fiction and I do not claim to own the Harry Potter universe or any of the characters or places that appear in the original books.

**The surprise**

James had just left Quality Quidditch Supplies when he saw Lily though the window of Flourish and Blotts. She was rummaging through the discount bin.

“Hey, Evans.” He greeted her cheerfully, the moment he opened the door. Lily looked up and rolled her eyes.

“Any chance you’ll go out with me this year?” He asked. He knew what was coming. He lost count how many times she told him to get lost.

“Fine." Lily sighed. "One date. First Hogsmeade weekend.” She added and returned to her books.

James wanted to say something witty but could not. He was completely lost for words. He backed out of the store and run - as fast as he could - to Sirius’ new flat.

“She actually said yes! Lily will go on a date with me.” He shouted as he burst inside. Sirius closed his eyes.

“Give me strength.” He muttered. James ignored him.

“What am I going to do?!”

**The panic**

“Where should I take her? The teashop? The Three Broomstick?” James asked Sirius, as they were walking through King’s Cross Station the following day. It was time to go back to Hogwarts. Remus and Peter were walking behind them. 

“Please stop." Sirius had finally had enough. "You’ve been like this since you got back yesterday. Just hang out together. You smile at her, she smiles back. You kiss. It’s easy.” He said impatiently. James rolled his eyes. It was terrible advice.

“It’s easy for you! I don’t have the hair, the motorbike. I can’t just sit with her under the stars and talk rubbish about how I’m named after the brightest one of them all.” James replied, imitating Sirius’ voice.

“Even I wouldn’t do that.” Sirius laughed. Someone chuckled behind them.

“Yes, you would.” James heard Remus’ voice say. James had never seen his best friend blush before.

**The kiss**

James was sitting in the common room, staring at Sirius. He was still panicking about the date.

“Kiss me.” He said suddenly.

“Absolutely not.” Replied Sirius, his eyes wide. James was not going to relent.

“I need to practice. What if I’m rubbish?” He protested.

“Just do this.” Sirius smirked. He placed his hand on the back of Remus’ neck. He pulled him close.

“Are you sure?” Remus whispered, briefly looking around. Sirius grinned and gave him a slow, long kiss.

“You two dating?” Asked James. He saw them exchange a look but did not wait for an answer. “Actually. Not important now. Would you kiss me?” He added, turning to Remus.

“Drop it!” Sirius barked. Remus squeezed his hand. They were definitely dating.

“Just be yourself, Prongs.” Remus said, kindly.

“Except Quidditch. Don’t talk about Quidditch.” Added Sirius. Remus was nodding vigorously, trying not to laugh.

James did not like this new alliance one bit.

**The date**

The first Hogsmeade weekend had finally arrived. James never thought it would come to this. He and Lily were sitting in Madam Puddifoot's Teashop.

The date had not gone well so far. James could barely remember his own name, let alone any of the things he was planning to talk to her about. He was out of ideas and smiling like an idiot.

“Why are you smiling?” Lily asked suddenly.

“You smile, I smile… That's how it works.” James stuttered. Lily looked completely bemused. James sighed. “I have no idea either. Something Sirius’s said.” 

“Are you ok?” Lily chuckled. There was so much pity in her voice. It was excruciating. James wanted nothing more than for the ground to open and swallow him. He shook his head.

“Do you want to go back?” Lily added. He could swear she was mocking him. But he just wanted out of there.

“Yes, please.” He whispered back. That was it. He blew his chance.

**The happily ever after**

Sirius was in the middle of his best man’s speech at Lily’s and James’ wedding. He had the whole room in stitches.

“…and then, there was the first date. For weeks, he agonised about it.” Sirius roared. James knew what was coming. It was years ago, but still hugely embarrassing. Sirius continued. “He messed it up so badly. He cried for days. We could not believe it when Lily asked him out on a second date.” Lily chuckled. James leaned over to her.

“He’s right. I was awful. I’ve never been so nervous in my life.” He whispered. Lily squeezed his hand.

“When I agreed to go out with you, it was just to shut you up. I never thought there would be a second date. But you were so cute and pathetic. I could not resist.” She replied, James kissed her. Lily brushed her hand against his face.

“It convinced me you actually cared.” She added. There was a tear in James’ eye. He was in heaven.


End file.
